


Just try and love me if you can

by arielana



Series: To be my man [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Insecurities, M/M, Minor Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Past Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielana/pseuds/arielana
Summary: The morning after the night before.After an emotional night out that has made them realise they both want the same thing, Michael wakes up on the sofa in Alex’s house. There is more talking, with some breaks in between, as they try to figure out how to do this together.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: To be my man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181369
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	Just try and love me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> This follows straight after the first part in the series.  
> It does get a tiny bit tense somewhere in the middle, mainly because Michael really can’t allow himself to believe he can have nice things, but they work it out.  
> As always, the boys are quite tough on themselves sometimes.  
> Also, their friends all know about both their history and their present day pining so no one is being outed. Michael and Alex are in a good place where they can handle their friends being super nosy.

Michael woke up feeling somewhat disoriented, his back hurt and there was a slight pounding in his temples. As he sat up and looked around to get his bearings, the events of the night before came rushing back to him. This was Alex's house. Alex had brought him home yesterday.

***

After a long evening that had culminated in an outpouring of emotions, they had both been pretty exhausted last night and ended up taking an uber back to Alex's house. Michael had tried to argue that he could drive, but Alex didn’t want to hear it. Michael’s argument that he had driven in much worse condition before had just earned him a scoff and a shake of the head. Truth be told Michael hadn't pushed too much either. He’d been secretly thrilled at the normalcy of waiting outside the club with Alex for the car and the ride back to his place. It was just a short trip, under different circumstances they could probably have walked, and they hadn’t really spoken or done much of anything else either. Just sitting, heads leaning back, their hands next to each other on the seat, fingers just barely touching. 

There had been a moment when they had been standing in the hallway after Alex let them into the house when maybe something more could have happened. Michael had suddenly felt nervous. He hadn’t known how to handle the situation. It had felt too easy, too normal, surely Alex would change his mind and kick him out any moment. He’d decided to fall back on a well-tested tactic to secure his right to stay.

“So,” he’d let his body become languid and loose, leaning back against the wall while giving Alex a once-over, “can I just say how fuckin’ hot you’re looking tonight?”

“Really?” Alex had raised an eyebrow in that challenging way that never failed to do things to Michael. 

“Yeah really, this all black, tight pants, messy hair thing is really, really doing it for me.” Michael had let his voice drop an octave. “It’s not fair you know, when we are all out together. Drives me crazy, even from a distance.”

Alex had huffed.

“And you think I had an easy time watching you practically take your shirt off, trying to pick up three guys at once.”

Michael had actually had the decency to blush a bit even as he’d shrugged. 

“I was going a bit hard wasn't I?”

“Yeah you were,” Alex had stepped into his space as he spoke. 

“But you were watching.” It wasn’t a question. Michael had let his fingers lightly play with the buttons on Alex's shirt.

“Always.”

After an intense moment, Alex had given his head a little shake and taken a step back, firmly removing Michael’s hand.

“Damn, you’re so good at that. No, we had a deal! Sleep, and then we’ll talk tomorrow.”

“I’ve not made any kind of deal,” Michael had protested. “You’re the one who keeps saying I look tired, which is kind of rude to be honest.”

He had tried his best pouty face but he could see that Alex had made up his mind. Probably for the best as well. He was actually quite tired.

“Besides,” Alex had continued, the little devilish glint in his eyes the only warning, “with all the shots you had tonight I doubt you could get it up anyway.” 

Alex had actually _giggled_ at that, obviously pleased with himself as he’d retreated into the living room to dig out a pillow and blanket for the sofa, leaving Michael spluttering indignantly.

***

Now in the morning, Michael had to admit that considering how fast he’d collapsed once his head hit the pillow, Alex had probably been right. Still rude though, he grumbled to himself. Alex was lucky he was cute.

At least having fallen asleep quickly there hadn’t been any time for him to worry about what would happen next, but now those thoughts attacked him with a vengeance. Would it be awkward that Michael was here when Alex woke up? What if Alex had changed his mind since yesterday? Maybe he’d only brought Michael home because he felt sorry for him, drunk and crying like a baby. God, what if Forrest showed up! Just waltzing in here with his stupid hair and stupid fancy coffee or something for him and Alex. With Michael looking like shit, still in his clothes from yesterday, having passed out on the sofa like some bum. Not much competition.

Shaking his head, Michael told himself to get a grip. He was here now because Alex had said he wanted him to come. There was no point letting his own insecurities ruin this before they even had a chance to talk. If it all went to shit then so be it, he was used to that, he’d survive. He could allow himself to have a little bit of hope now.

He stood up and looked around to more properly take in his surroundings, to relish the fact that he was in Alex’s home.

He’d only been to Alex’s house once before and then he’d been too jumped up on adrenaline after facing off with Jesse to really notice anything. Last night it had been dark and he also hadn’t really been paying attention to anything other than Alex, so this was the first time he could really take it all in.

Michael walked around the living room, let his fingers drag over the furniture, noticed the instruments, the scattered notebooks and sheet music, traces of Alex everywhere. He lost himself in thoughts of what could have been, of imagining what it would have been like if he and Alex had gone away together after high school, if they had made a home together. His dream of kids and a white picket fence. He was so deep in his fantasy world that he jumped when he heard a sound behind him.

Alex leaned in the doorway, relaxed with a curious expression on his face like he was wondering what Michael was thinking. His hair was wet so he must have been up for a while already if he had time to shower. He had his crutches, and was dressed in an airforce t-shirt and sweatpants with one leg tied up. He looked so soft, Michael’s heart ached just looking at him

“Are you ok? Did you sleep well?”

“I guess so, I think I was pretty much passed out. I feel kind of disgusting right now though, especially since you’re all cleaned up . Do you think maybe you have a toothbrush I can use?”

“Sure, I put some sweats for you in the bathroom and there’s a cabinet in there where you can find clean towels and there should be a new toothbrush as well.” Alex pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. “Meet me in the kitchen for breakfast when you are done?”

Michael took his time in the shower, letting the hot water beat down on him, enjoying the familiar scent of Alex’s body wash surrounding him. As he got dressed in the clothes Alex had left out for him he allowed himself to dream for a moment that this was just a morning among others - him and Alex getting ready for the day after waking up together - before he reined himself in. He probably needed to get a grip if he was going to make it through this day.

Alex was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee, seemingly lost in his own thoughts as Michael walked in. He had put on his prosthesis and put the crutches away. Michael briefly wondered if that’s because he wanted to be able to storm off in case Michael said the wrong thing, but then he chided himself for being unfair. 

“Oh, hey” Alex looked up, “there’s coffee but uhmm, I realised I don’t actually know what you’d like for breakfast so... “

That should have been quite a harmless statement, but it stirred up a lot of feelings in Michael and he could see by Alex’s subdued expression that it had done the same to him. 

Of course Alex wouldn’t know what breakfast Michael liked, their time together had never included something as simple as just having breakfast together.

When they were younger any stolen moments they managed to get during those weeks between the shed and Alex leaving for basic training were usually spent in the back of Michael’s truck, out in the desert where the risk of being discovered was minimal.

The few times they met in the years after, it had always been in shitty motels and for one night only, with Alex leaving early in the morning with a quick kiss goodbye and a whispered apology. Michael sometimes felt like those times had not even been real, just something he’d dreamed. 

The closest they’d actually come to spending a morning together had been after Alex came back to Roswell, that morning when Michael woke up to Alex’s soft kisses to his chest and he was sure he was in heaven, before Isobel showed up and Michael’s hope was crushed.

Michael cleared his throat.

“Nah, I guess we never really got around to breakfast did we, so you missed out on the important knowledge that when it comes to cereal I’m totally a Froot Loops guy. I’ll let you make it up to me. It has to be the fancy kind though, not the cheap knock-off versions, my taste has evolved,” he added with a little sniff, before giving Alex his best charming grin. “However, I think today calls for a bit more effort. It might surprise you, but I am actually quite excellent at making pancakes. You can be my helper if you behave.”

His attempt at getting the conversation to take a lighter turn was rewarded by Alex beaming at him.

“Pancakes it is!” then he wrinkled his nose a little, “we’ll discuss cereal choices some other time.”

They got busy getting all the ingredients out. Alex whooped triumphantly as he pulled out a bag of chocolate chips from the back of a cabinet.

“Score!”

They circled around each other in the kitchen. For two people who had so often been in fight or fuck mode in the past, this was oddly domestic. Michael felt a bit flustered which he thought was ridiculous for a grown man. He decided to focus on making the most perfect chocolate chip pancakes ever and not on the tender feelings seeing Alex in a silly novelty chef’s apron and a smudge of flour on his cheek stirred up in him.

When he finally turned around to the kitchen table with a plate stacked full of pancakes in his hands, he caught Alex looking at him with an almost dreamy expression. Huh, maybe this domestic bliss was messing with both their heads.

In an attempt to delay the inevitable, their conversation over breakfast mainly consisted of Alex praising the pancakes over and over again and Michael expressing his deep gratitude for coffee and admiring Alex’s espresso machine, all very polite and very neutral.

When it was clearly impossible to drag it out any longer, Alex finally pushed his plate away.

“So…”

“So,” Michael echoed, “does that mean we’ve reached the part of today where we actually have to talk about things?” 

“I’m afraid so,” Alex bit his lip. “Let’s go to the living room maybe?”

Michael trailed after Alex who went to sit down on the sofa. Michael hesitated slightly and decided to lean against the doorframe instead. He needed to get some clarity before this went any further.

“Before anything else, can you please explain why I’m here and Forrest is not,” he could hear how on edge he sounded, but he was nervous and he just had to get the question out.

“Forrest is away for a couple of weeks,” Alex started.

Michael’s stomach dropped.

“What, he’s away so you have a spot open for a few days?” he didn’t even try to conceal his bitterness.

“What, Michael no!” Alex interrupted him looking horrified. “Seriously, is it like a sport for you to always choose the worst possible interpretation of the stuff I say?”

“I asked why I’m here, you said Forrest is out of town,” Michael maintained stubbornly. 

“Yeah but I didn’t even get to finish....gahhhh,” Alex let out a frustrated yell, and dragged his hands through his hair. “Ok,” he took a breath, “can you please come sit down. Please.”

Michael shrugged, feeling a tiny bit silly for making a scene but still, Alex was the one with a boyfriend. No matter how lovely the morning had been, that was still an issue. He dragged his feet a bit, but in the end went to sit down like Alex had asked. 

Alex twisted so he was turned sideways on the sofa, facing Michael. 

“Ok, do you think you are capable of just listening to me as I explain, hold off on the outrage until after I finish?” 

Michael spread his arms in a gesture to go ahead, keeping his mouth shut.

“Ok, so Forrest has been really great for me,” Alex paused and gave Michael a warning look in case he would try to interrupt. “There is no baggage with him, I can choose what I show him and what I don’t, I can be the Alex I want to be when I am with him”

“But, it also means that it isn’t that deep, which I know and he knows as well. We talked about it and we both agreed that as long as we’re both unattached we can meet up when we feel like and have some fun, but mainly we’re friends. I value his friendship and I want to keep being his friend, but right now he is as I said out of town. The reason for that is partly that his ex got in touch hoping for another chance, so they are meeting up. So really, me and Forrest are friends, that’s it.”

Alex looked expectantly at Michael who tried to keep his expression in check.

“Ok, why do you still look so gloomy, I _just_ explained that there is nothing serious going on.”

“Yeah well, I’m sorry that hearing about you and Nazi guy having this great friendship with some fucking on the side isn’t my favourite thing in the world,” Michael grumbled. “I mean I’m glad that’s all it is, but still.”

Alex grabbed his hand and pulled it over into his lap. “Ok, I’m going to hold on to you now so you don’t bolt, but I really have to say this.” 

He looked down, and Michael felt like he’d better brace himself for what was coming.

“Michael, I know that we are complicated and you’ve been through a lot,“ he spoke in a soft but still determined tone, “but please don’t tell me that you are going to make this an issue. You do know that you have actually _just_ come out of a serious relationship right?” Alex gave him a pointed look, but kept stroking his hand at the same time, soothing him. “You weren’t even the one to end it, Maria broke up with you. I really don't think you have the right to be jealous of me having a temporary ’friends with benefits’ thing with Forrest.”

Michael rubbed his hand over his face and groaned. He knew he was being hypocritical, of course Alex wouldn’t let him get away with it. Noone ever let him get away with stuff.

“Aaah, you know what, it’s much easier to just be pissed off. I’m not sure this ‘mature conversation’,” he made little air quotes with his free hand, “is really my thing.”

Alex reached up to smooth the curls away from where they fell into his eyes.

“Well, your little grumpy face is cute at least,” he teased.

It didn’t help to fully clear the darkness from Michael’s expression though, as insecurity had begun creeping in.

“Are you sure you want to keep talking?” Michael shifted in his seat. ”Because if I were you I might have kicked me out by now.” He sounded resigned when he continued. 

“Isobel once told me that I’m good at manufacturing things to be angry about. I guess that’s true” 

Alex turned serious. 

“No Michael, that’s not what I meant at all. Just because I don’t think it’s fair for you to be jealous about Forrest, that doesn’t mean that I think you should bottle up your feelings.”

He seemed to collect himself for what was coming next.

“You know, I watched you this last year, I saw you try to cope with everything. I know you didn’t always want me around,” he raised his hand to stop a protest from Michael, “hey, you actually told me that so I don't think you can change that now, but what I want to say is that I understand. After Caulfield I'm surprised it didn't get even worse, I was expecting it to, and then everything with Max, you had every right to be sad, angry and upset. I don't think you had to invent things to be mad about, you had plenty to pick from.”

“I believed that you needed to let things out before you could move on, that you just needed to be angry. I know the feeling.”

“Then when you were suddenly being the well-behaved boyfriend I was actually worried at first. I mean of course I wanted you to be happy, but at the same time I kept expecting for all the pent-up emotions to become too much and for you to explode or break down.”

He stared into the distance.

“But then you didn't.”

“Max came back, you found out things about your family, you seemed happy with Maria. And then I started thinking that maybe it was just me, maybe it wasn’t that you were taking your anger out on me, maybe it was really that I was the one making you angry, that I was too connected to all the bad memories in your life.”

“But I just..., I was so young when I left Michael, I really thought it was for the best, and that time and those times after when we met up and I couldn’t stay, and all the other ways I screwed up things between us since then…” he trailed off, looking up at Michel with a pleading look in his eyes. ”Could you maybe just trust me when I say I never intended to hurt you? And I don't mean you didn't have the right to be upset, you did, but maybe just believe me if I say that it wasn't done intentionally to hurt you.”

This was all too much for Michael. If it hadn’t been for the firm grip Alex had on his hand he would have been out the door by now. As it was, he shuffled uncomfortably, unable to quite meet Alex’s eyes. He had stayed quiet partly because Alex had asked him to listen, but just as much because he had no idea how to put his feelings into words, where to even start. 

The truth was he had been angry with Alex, but he had also known all along that it wasn’t fair. He was a mess, he didn’t have anything to offer Alex, he was better off staying away. 

“No it wasn't you Alex, you are… no one makes me feel as much as you do, both the good and the bad. You do make me mad. I’ve been so mad Alex, but it’s not… it doesn’t mean that I want you to stay away from me. Yeah I know that’s not exactly what I’ve said before” a pained expression drew over his face, “but it’s been established already that I’m an asshole and I didn’t think you really wanted to be with me anyway so I didn’t think it mattered.”

“You’re connected to the bad memories but also to the good memories, the best memories.”

He sighed.

“I once told someone who asked about us that it’s complicated and it really fucking is.”

Alex just kept looking at him and Michael threw his head back against the sofa with a dramatic exhale.

“You know this sucks! Do we really have to talk about everything? Do you seriously know how much shit we have to wade through if we are going to go through all the different ways we hurt each other. It’d be never ending. I thought you wrote a whole song about not keeping score?”

“Oh, the song huh. Then I guess you don’t want to talk about the fact that you left without even hearing the end of it?”

“Correct, I really don’t.”

They sat in silence for a long time before Michael started up again.

“What you said about expecting me to explode… you know I did? I held it together for so long, but then when you were taken, I don’t know how much you know about it? I didn’t really share much with the others either, but when I realised you were gone, and I found your dad in your house, I lost it man. I mean I had control of my powers but... I would have been capable of doing _anything_ to get you back. With everything else that’s happened, the fear of you being hurt was the one thing that finally pushed me over the edge. I didn’t feel like I could breathe until the moment I finally saw you again in that room.”

“And then you left me there…” Alex's face was completely unreadable. 

“Mm, we’re not talking about that either,” Michael rested his head back again.

After a while he finally pulled his hand away from Alex’s and stood up. He felt exhausted but at the same time too wound up to be able to sit still.

“You know what, I can't even explain half the things I do, at least not so they'll make sense to you.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

Alex sounded calm, like he was genuinely asking, but Michael could feel a little twinge of fear. What if they were reaching that point again where it all started breaking down. What if they wouldn’t actually be able to get past their history.

He turned his back to Alex, as he felt his eyes well up. He was _not_ going to have another breakdown, he told himself firmly.

Despite his best intentions he could feel the urge to _push_. He didn't even really want to but he could feel it happening anyway, as if he was a spectator standing on the sidelines watching. Just one final test, something inside him said, a final push to give Alex the chance to walk away, to realise they were doomed before this got too far.

“Whatever” he snapped, ”maybe we’re just wasting our time here.” He braced himself for Alex's reaction.

“We’re not kids anymore,” surprisingly Alex still sounded patient. ”We’re in charge of our own lives. Sure we both have a ton of issues and it's not like we’re suddenly going to become this perfect couple,” Michael heard him standing up from the sofa behind him, “but you said yesterday that we should at least _try_ to give us a chance. _You_ were the one who said that. If it wasn't just the alcohol talking…”

“Oh come on Alex you know it wasn't. I know you see me as this drunk loser…” Michael turned around, raising his voice. 

“Jesus Michael, we were _just_ over this before.” Alex rolled his eyes but didn’t seem angry. “Can you at least let me finish the sentence. Stop being such a drama queen.”

Michael stopped and glared at him. He had expected Alex to either yell back or give him that hurt look he’d seen so many times over the years. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with this.

Alex just continued observing him, arms crossed over his chest, raised eyebrows. 

“Do you practice that in front of a mirror?” he asked suddenly.

“What?”

“That ’angry huff, throw out your arms, look to the heavens for strength’ thing. Did it come with the hat?”

Michael let out a surprised laugh, completely thrown off balance.

“You have a problem with that do you?”

“Well, I mean this broody, moody cowboy thing _can_ be kind of hot, but I don’t want to deal with it everyday you know,” Alex was smiling sligthly now.

Michael saw the opening and took a step forward, a tiny bit of excitement bubbling “everyday huh?”

The smile broadened, but Alex didn’t say anything else. Michael could see it as the challenge it was.

“Ok fine, fine,” he exclaimed with just a little bit of dramatic flair. ”I'll stop being a moody bitch, if YOU can stop with that stoic military man thing - where you decide what’s best and treat me like I’m a kid throwing a tantrum.”

“That’s fair,” Alex looked Michael in the eyes, seemingly recognizing what was left unsaid, how that dynamic between them had played out over the last year and how damaging it had been.

After another moment of silence, the mood seemed to shift again. Alex tilted his head to the side and gave Michael a calculating look, apparently coming to a decision, his eyes darkening slightly.

“But I don't know Michael,” he stepped into his space, a determined expression on his face. “It seems like when you’re in the right mood you might actually need a firm hand.” His voice sank to a low murmur as he lightly touched his fingertips to Michael’s sides. ”I know you want to be good sometimes.”

Michael froze for a second as he tried to take in what Alex was saying. His body reacted quicker than his brain did and he felt himself become light-headed at the rush of physical sensations.

Almost buzzing with excitement, he grabbed onto Alex’s shirt with both hands.

“Ok, that's it private!” He heard how breathless he sounded and didn’t even care. “We’re done with the talking for now. Bed or sofa, your choice, but I get to shut up and you get to order me around all you like.”

He could see Alex’s smile turn triumphant as he grabbed Michael’s hand and dragged him towards the bedroom. Like it was a win for him, like he couldn’t just have _asked_ at any point during the morning and Michael would have dropped to his knees right there and then. Oh well, not that Michael was going to complain. Alex winning was usually a win for Michael as well when it came to this.

***

They didn’t come up for air again until late afternoon.

Alex sneaked into the shower while Michael was still dozing, lying flat on his back on the bed with a calm blissful expression on his face as he snored lightly. 

As Alex came back into the bedroom Michael was just starting to come alive again, stretching out his long limbs.

“Fuck, Alex,” he groaned, “I can’t move anymore. I think you broke me.”

He blinked a couple of times, trying to focus so he could see Alex properly.

“Euh, why do you have pants on, that's not part of the deal for today.”

“You just said…” Alex protested.

“I said I couldn’t DO anything more, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the view,” Michael got up into a half sitting position, attempting a suggestive look that was ruined by a yawn. 

Alex flopped down on the bed next to him and reached out to ruffle his hair. 

“Aw poor baby, you all worn out?”

“Get that smug look off your face,” Michael swatted at him. “You should be taking care of me.”

“Well, I am,'' Alex gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then rolled off the bed and stood up. “I'm ordering pizza while you take a shower. Then we can watch a movie while you regain your strength.”

He didn’t stay for Michael’s grumbled protests. Michael briefly considered refusing to leave the bed, before his stomach growled and he had to admit defeat. He really was starving.

***

They ended up back together on the sofa after demolishing a family size pizza, Alex lazily flicking through Netflix to find something to watch.

“Sooo,” Michael started, pulling the fluffy blanket up to tuck it around them, “we didn't really finish the talk before.”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk anymore?” Alex gave him a sceptical look. “In fact as I recall you made quite a big thing about it.”

“True, I didn’t. I don’t. But maybe we have to. I’ve watched enough couples therapy shows to know that denial probably isn't the best way to go.”

“Couples therapy, huh?” Alex looked amused.

“Day time TV,” Michael shrugged. “I’m an alien, I have to study the puny humans,” he added haughtily.

For that, Alex just had to snuggle him. Michael nuzzled Alex’s neck, sighing happily. He whined a bit as Alex eventually pulled away, but could be appeased by Alex letting his fingers slowly scratch through his hair.

“Ok, but I think you might be right,” Alex said once Michael had settled back. “I don’t think it will help to go through every bad thing from the past. I think we established that we’ve both been hurt, but that we can also see that the other one had their reasons, right? Even if sometimes they were good reasons and sometimes they were stupid reasons.” 

“So how about this then? We don’t have to trudge through every past argument, _but_ we have to acknowledge that where we went wrong before was not being open about how we felt, either avoiding it completely or fighting instead of talking.”

“Or not staying around long enough to talk,” Michael gave him a little glance.

“Yes, or not staying around,” Alex conceded.

“But maybe we can promise that when things happen going forward we’ll at least try to give the other a chance to explain before assuming the worst? That includes not leaving in anger, or at least not without keeping in touch somehow.”

“So we don't have to talk about everything in the past but we are going to talk about everything going forward?” There was a slight sceptical tone in Michael’s voice, ”not saying we shouldn’t” he added hastily, ”just wondering if we can.”

“Yeah, well we’ll do our best at least, like we said we’re not perfect, of course we’ll screw up. But let’s say for example if we have a fight then it's not ok to just storm off without a word, but it’s ok to say ’I’m really mad right now. I need some time alone and we’ll talk later’. Ok?”

“Mmm, I love when you give examples, you’re so pedagogical,” Michael fluttered his eyelashes before turning serious, ”but yes I agree. Let’s try that.”

“Hey look at us being all mature and everything,” he continued, shaking his head. “If only the others could see us now.” 

“Oh shit!” Alex exclaimed. “I forgot I had lots of messages this morning that I didn’t bother to check. Everyone must be going crazy.”

“Really, you didn’t check your messages at all?” Michael viewed him sceptically. “You sure you’re feeling ok?”

Alex shrugged, “I had more important things on my mind.” He poked Michael’s side when he smirked. “Besides, I figured if it was an emergency they would have called the landline.” 

He reached for his phone that was lying face down with the sound off on the coffee table and started scrolling through the messages. Michael didn't even bother to look for his phone, he was way too comfortable.

“God, our friends are so nosy” Alex sounded exasperated. “Sure, some of them are more polite about it than others, but still, they’re all bad.”

“You really need to text Isobel,” he looked up at Michael. “She sent me like ten messages complaining that you’re not answering. In the last one, which she sent as a group text to everyone by the way, she’s wondering if I have you tied up in the bunker.”

“I wish.” It could have been a joke if it hadn’t been for the dreamy expression on Michael’s face.

Alex flicked his ear. “Behave.”

“For you, always.”

Before things could get more heated something caught Alex’s eye. “Look, there’s even a video message from last night from Kyle.”

Michael leaned over to be able to see the screen as Alex turned on the sound on his phone and pressed play.

Kyle was standing in Planet 7, he was alone so he had obviously had enough sense to go somewhere more private before recording the message. He sparkled from all the glitter in his hair and on his face and he was wrapped in a big feather boa.

_“Sooo Alex, you finally got your cowboy? Good for you man! And Guerin, you better treat him right! Give him alllll the lovin’ he needs. I’m happy for you guys, you're so cu…”_

The video was cut off mid sentence.

There was also a row of texts from Kyle starting in the morning and continuing throughout the day.

> `Did I send you something last night?`

> `Oh shit, don't watch it!!`

> `If you watch it don’t let Guerin watch it`

> `He’ll kill me!`

> `Why aren't you answering? What are you doing?`

> `😏😏😏 🔥🔥🔥`

> `Seriously, I'm really happy for you guys`

> `You need to let us know you’re ok tho, Isobel’s going ballistic, she's about to go over there`

The last message was sent only ten minutes ago.

“Nooo,” Michael exclaimed, “stop them Alex!”

“You stop them, it's your sister who's the worst anyway.”

“Ok fine, let me have that.” Michael reached for Alex’s phone while pulling his own t-shirt off.

“What are you doing?”

“Here, take this off,” he started pulling at Alex’s shirt. “Come on, let's give them what they’re asking for!” 

Alex protested lightly, but still allowed Michael to pull his shirt off and arrange them so that he was leaning back against Alex’s naked chest, with Alex’s arms pulled around him in a possessive hold.

When he was satisfied with their position Michael held the phone up and took a picture.

”Oooh we look good!”

Alex had to agree that they did. He knew their friends would have endless comments about the half-nakedness, but they also both looked so incredibly happy.

“We do look good.” He kissed Michael’s cheek. “Wait what are you typing?”

Michael lifted the phone to show him.

“Really?” Alex just shook his head, but allowed Michael to click send, equally thrilled and embarrassed. “Well, I guess we might as well get it over with.”

The photo along with the accompanying text was sent to everyone as a reply to Isobel’s group text.

> `Alex can’t come to the phone right now, busy savin’ horses…`

As the phone exploded with beeping noises from incoming messages, Alex resolutely grabbed Michael by the scruff of his neck and shifted their positions on the sofa as Michael let out a happy squeal.

“Well, we don’t want to lie to our friends now do we?” Alex quickly manoeuvred so that he was straddling Michael, before leaning down and kissing him deeply.

There were probably things they still needed to talk about, but that could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I knooow the ending is cheesy but I love Michael and Isobel’s ”save a horse, ride a cowboy” exchange in s2 (Michael just looks so delighted) and all I want for Malex is for them to be free and happy and able to scandalize their friends as often as possible.
> 
> I also feel a need to point out that Alex is probably just as nervous and close to freaking out as Michael, but since this is mainly from Michael’s POV Alex appears to be a bit more in control of his feelings here. I’m quite sure he’s not.


End file.
